Its A Christmas Miracle
by see-why-in-shadows-i-hide
Summary: Stewie comes up with a plan that will bring Brian back and sets out to put it in action. (Their is a little hint of Brewie if you squint really hard) Rated T for language


**Hey guys, I am back with another Family Guy oneshot. Like my last one this one also revolves around Brian's death, but this time Stewie comes up with a plan to get him back. I take no credit for this idea because I was not the first fan to come up with it. I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot and have a happy holidays. **

**PS: Brian is coming back in Family Guy's next episode "Christmas Guy" it airs December 15th don't miss it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or its characters they belong to Seth McFarlane. **

* * *

_"Brian, lookout!" _

Stewie jolted awake. His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. It had been two weeks since Brian died and Stewie kept having nightmares about his best friend's death. Glancing around his room the baby saw that he was alone. Stewie was grateful for that. He did not want Vinny to think he still missed Brian. The new dog had gotten fed up with his grieving just like the rest of the family had. _"They can all burn in hell." _Stewie thought. The baby climbed out of his crib and started pacing around his room. "There just has to be a way to bring Brian back." The boy mused.

"Stewie." Lois cooed walking into her youngest son's room.

"What do you want vile woman? Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

"My, my isn't someone cranky today. If you keep that attitude up you won't be able to go Christmas shopping with us." Lois said changing Stewie out of his pajamas and into his regular outwear.

"That's it!" Stewie cried. "If I go to the mall after Christmas i'll be able to meet my past self and tell him not to destroy the time machine."

"Stewie stop struggling-" Lois began saying only to be interrupted to a slap to the face. "That is it young man. It looks like you have to stay home today."

* * *

"I'm sorry Vinny. Maybe you can come Christmas shopping with us next year." Lois said.

"It's alright Lois, I don't mind i'll take great care of the little guy."

"Thank you." The mother of three said as she closed the front door.

The dog turned to Stewie. "What was that about? Don't you want to go Christmas shopping with your family?"

"Those imbeciles are not my family. Now listen Vinny, I am going to be in my room working on a project and I do not want to be disturbed do you hear me?"

"I hear ya loud and clear, kid."

"Good." With that said Stewie went upstairs to his room and grabbed a remote control on his table. Pressing the big red button the door closed and locked itself. "Even if I do prevent Brian's death he will eventually die from old age anyways and I can't afford to lose the dog twice, Rupert." The boy said talking to his stuffed bear.

_"So what do you plan on doing, Stewie?"_ The boy heard his stuffed companion asked.

"I plan on making an antidote that will expand his life to human years."

* * *

It was after Christmas and Stewie was waiting for his double to appear at the mall. "He should be here now any minute now." Suddenly there was a flash of white and Stewie saw himself step out of the control panel. "Thank God you showed up." Stewie said running to Stewie.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Robert Downy Jr! Who the hell do you think I am? I'm you!" The boy responded back sarcastically.

"Well what are you doing here?" The other asked crossing his arms.

"Whatever you do you can not destroy the time machine."

"Why would I do that?"

"Brian and I had a mishap in an alternate dimension and I decided to get rid of the time machine for good, but then Brian got ran over by a car and he didn't survive." Stewie said explaining. There was a brief flash of pain and regret but then it was gone.

"W-What? Brian died? Bu-but thats impossible. He can't die!"

Stewie ignored the others outburst. "Promise me you won't destroy the time machine, the fate of Brian lies in your hands."

"I-I promise."

"Good, well you better be getting back now."

"R-right." The other Stewie said returning to his own time.

* * *

"There you are i've been looking all over for you."

Stewie's eyes widened and a grin stretched across his face as he walked through the front door. "Brian! I-I've missed you so much." The boy exclaimed running to the dog and giving him a tight hug.

"What are you talking about, Stewie? You're acting like if I died or something." The dog was puzzled by Stewie's sudden affection. _"What has gotten into him?" _

The baby looked up at his furry friend. Tears were streaming down his face. "T-that's because you did B-ri. I-I destroyed the time machine a-and the very next day you were hit by a car." He buried his head into the dog's stomach.

"Shhh." Brian said rubbing Stewie's back comfortably. "I'm here now aren't I? And I promise I am not going anywhere anytime soon as long as your around."

"You better not!" Stewie cried letting go of the dog. "Wait right here I have to get something." Stewie was back downstairs within a minute. "Here you go, Brian." The genius baby said handing the dog the antidote he whipped up.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"It is an antidote that I made. It will convert your dog years into human years. I am not planning on losing you again Bri."

Brian stared at Stewie. He was touched that he had someone that cared about him that much. "Thank you, kid. You don't know how much this means to me. I promise i'll repay you in anyway possible."

"Don't. Your presence is all I need."

The white Labrador smiled at his friend and opened the cap to the antidote. "Here goes nothing." Brian said as he drank the bottle. He could feel the antidote coursing through his veins, already taken affect. He felt much younger. "Stewie, its working. I can feel it taking affect. This is amazing." He swept the boy up into a hug which Stewie gladly returned.

"Merry Christmas, Brian."

"Merry Christmas, Stewie."


End file.
